I Cannot Resist His Clothes!
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Japan and Greece are living together and are both enjoying their company, but sadly Japan cannot resist Greece's scent on his clothes! Now going to France for advice, for a very strange reason, France gives him advice he thinks is right but Japan thinks it is too risky to do But will Japan be able to smell Greece's clothes? Rated T, Please enjoy!


**What's up, everyone? I can't believe I got this idea out of laundry and dirty clothes, so I was like picking up some of my clothes and decided to smell it to see if they stink and GOD THEY STUNK! But then I realized if I made something completely random like this fanfic I thought of, what not make it either a USUK or a GiriPan? And so, now at where I'm from 7:22 AM, I'm ****destroying ****this keyboard LIKE A BOSS!**

**Please enjoy this first fanfic for GiriPan which I dub thee...**

_I Cannot Resist His Clothes!_

* * *

_I-I-I do not need them..._

JAPAN looks inside the waste basket near the bathroom door which Greece, his lover, is inside taking a shower after digging through his mother's backyard again, but now was simply the time to panic as Japan's hand greedily reaches for the pair of jeans and blue shirt with sweat.

What has gotten into him, you may be wondering to yourself. Well, after they declared their love for each other many years ago and have become such an item, it was normal that Japan was feeling these...obviously suspicious feelings of wanting to put on Greece's clothes and have naughty dreams at night. But that wasn't the point; the point is that Japan wants to smell his clothes...

He is not lying to himself; he wants to _smell Greece's dirty, sweaty clothes. _

You wouldn't believe on how much pressure Japan is in just trying to not have the horrid temptation on swiping his clothes, putting them on and getting into bed with them. It is just horrid, a horrid way of thinking such perverted temptations...when you just can't get enough of it by just looking at a pair of clothing from someone you love so desperately.

"If I take his clothes," Japan says to himself, "I will be surely punished...but if I do not, then I will be forced to wash these clothes clean and they will never have that scent they have now. I...I can actually smell his outfit from here..." Japan takes a huge breath of air and Greece's scent and sighs perverted-like as a small drool nearly escapes his mouth and a pink flush across his face.

Japan rapidly shook his head and races out of the bedroom with his own dirty clothes in his hands, and he was grateful he didn't take them because Japan heard Greece opening the door when he left the room. And now he has to endure the painfulness of not smelling and touching Greece's clothes.

What will our hero do to figure out a way to smell his delightful clothes?

XxXxXxX

"I understand this situation you are in," France, a Frenchmen with flowing blond locks resting on his shoulders and seductive blue eyes said as he takes a sip of his morning coffee. "You want to have the pleasure of smelling and touching his clothes but wish not to be caught, oui?"

"As much as I wish to say no, hai." Japan answers, looking down at his cup of coffee...he secretly wonders if he should drink it since he never actually _trusted _France before unless it is about romantic advice.

After yesterday's fiasco and the urge to nearly kill himself for not getting the clothes he wanted, Japan seeks out to France for some romantic advice. Although Japan knew none of them actually work and that both of them get nowhere in the end, Japan still trusts him enough to seek for at least a tip or even a hint! France took a sip of his morning coffee and looks sternly at Japan with his blue eyes.

"Why would you not do so in the first place?" France questions him curiously. "If I were you, only ten times good-looking and having all the beautiful women under my arms, I would put those clothes on and think nothing but my best perverted dreams!" said France, sounding believable girly.

"But-but I will be in such trouble," Japan protests in revulsion, "and what will I say if I am caught?"

France smirks and puts his cup down. "Well, I think you should say 'I did not mean to insult you, it is just this is my way of showing how much I love you,' and then give out your adorable puppy eyes."

Japan tilts his head vaguely at France whose blue eyes spark with fantasies of Japan and Greece secretly getting on together in bed. Thank goodness Japan was able to leave without drinking the coffee France offered him and is in the sidewalk walking without delay, because one more minute with that French pervert and Japan would find himself in bed with this man.

_I do see some point on France-kun's ideas, _thought Japan, _but how will I do so without showing any sort of suspicion towards Greece-kun? _Japan looks up at the sky and stares aimlessly. _But I shall do so, just for a little while..._ Suddenly Japan smirks, showing his teeth. _And I will be the luckiest uke in the entire world... _

And so began his ultimate plan on getting Greece's clothes...

XxXxXxX

Japan couldn't believe what he is doing, hanging upside down above the ceiling with his black ninja wear and face mask to only show his brown eyes gazing at Greece taking off his shirt. Japan had to control his sexual pants as Greece unknowingly gives him a strip show, but he must control his breathing no matter how sexy Greece's abs are and his well-blend tan.

Japan closed his eyes when he took off his pant. Greece puts on his towel around his waist and heads down to the bathroom, now is his chance to take the clothes on the bed. Japan lowers himself quietly with a rope in his hand, treading carefully as he reaches out for the clothes when he heard a creak come from the bathroom and he halts with eyes glaring at the door.

Silence, that's good, and then he heard the shower turned on. That is more like it.

Japan immediately snatched the clothes and almost let out a battle cry of triumph. _YES, THEY ARE NOW MINE! _

"Japan?" someone said and Japan jerks his head over to see Greece with his towel on his waist and staring at Japan with bewildered hazel eyes. "What are you doing?"

Japan couldn't answer, he was too busy looking at Greece's tanned body and six pack. Greece glanced over to his clothes that Japan is holding in his hand, and then his eyes roam over to Japan.

"Are you taking my clothes away to wash them?" he asked. "You didn't have to do it so sneakily; I would've let you take them naturally." And then Greece gives a tiny smile to his lover.

Japan snaps out of it and blurts out, "'I did not mean to insult you, it is just this is my way of showing how much I love you!" And then Japan makes his brown eyes all teary and puppy-like.

"Is that so?" Greece asks, and then smiles again. "So...can we do it now?" Greece blushes pink across his face and glanced down on the floor.

Japan couldn't believe he was asking him this; he drops the clothes on the bed, took off the mask and shows his face to Greece. Then, going back and forth, Japan motions over to Greece where he grabs him into a hug and kissed him! Greece clearly didn't expect that as Japan continues to let his tongue explore his mouth which Greece does so in a split moment.

If only they knew that France was watching the scene from outside their window, taking dozens of pictures with his Sony camera in the night while a bird is making a nest on his hair. He didn't care; in fact he was in joy to see this romance building up onto the bed!

Moral for you: NO MATTER HOW MUCH FRANCE IS RIGHT, DON'T ADMIT IT.

_The End_

* * *

**This seriously took me ages to work, and I am pooped out like...POOP! Right now it**** is**** 5:19...after two days because I was busy with homework, I freaking out about a dance on November the First and doing the play for Les Mis and making more fanfic for everyone! **

**But to you guys, _Bitter Coffee and Sweet Tea _got itself 12 favorites! And I want to thank you all for your love, support and dreams. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart. I will forever love all of you, and hope I'll spread my work to everyone in the world! **


End file.
